Por culpa de Reno
by LariUchiha-chan
Summary: Maldijo por enésima vez a su suerte y es que el solo hecho de volver a recordar  "aquella escena"  le hacia doler su pecho y aun no sabia el porque.


Hoolaa aqui de nuevo con este Fic sin sentido qe se me ocurrio de final Fantasy 7 espero que les guste! n.n

_**Disclaimer:** ya saben solo la historia es mia sin ninguna intencion de Lucro :) _

* * *

**Por culpa de Reno!**

**L**ary-chan'**  
**

* * *

Maldijo por enésima vez a su suerte y es que el solo hecho de volver a recordar "aquella escena" le hacia doler su pecho y aun no sabia el porque.

-¡TIFA! – Fue lo único que atino a decir en aquel momento - sacudió su cabeza para borrar tan mencionada escena.

Es que no podía ser que ella y el… **Por dios si ni siquiera quedaban**.

-¡Cloud! Podrías esperar por favor, no es lo que parece t-todo fue un malentendido – Hablaba rápidamente la chica de negros cabellos.

Cloud paro un segundo como esperando una explicación, con esa expresión suya tan imperturbable.

Toda Avalanch estaba reunida en el séptimo cielo, incluso Vincent.

-¿De verdad creen que funcione? – pregunto dudoso Barret.

-claro que funcionara ya lo veras – y le guiño un ojo la princesa Yuffie.

-Es que ese Cloud es tan cabeza hueca – volvió a dudar Barret.

- venga, que eh hecho bien mi trabajo – decía con chulería el pelirrojo.

-La chica lo miro por un instante y hablo – L-lo que pasa es que fui a la bodega a por unas bebidas y tropecé, y Reno estaba cerca así que al quererme ayudar caímos, n-no es nada de lo que tu piensas – termino un poco apenada.

No pasaba desapercibida la nueva amistad que mantenían ella y Reno, era tan extraño, de ser enemigos a amigos, pero que era extraño en esos tiempos, algo en su corazón se sentía traicionado y no podía admitir que tal vez Reno estuviera enamorado de Tifa y quien no, era linda bastante, mas que linda era hermosa, y si ella le quería a el, y no pudo negar que le dolió el hecho de imaginarlo.

_¡Y Todo por culpa de Reno!_

Y no es como si le importase esa absurda explicación, ellos no eran nada solo eran aquellos amigos de antaño, que ahora compartían lo que se podría definir como una "familia" pero que claramente estaba un poco rota.

Ella lo amaba, perdidamente y se preguntaba si el alguna vez la amaría si, sonrió casi nostálgicamente, valla imaginación la que tenia, no sabia ni siquiera porque sentía la necesidad de darle una explicación a su amigo que igual y mañana, probablemente amanecería con la noticia que el se había marchado a "resolver algunos asuntos".

No podía luchar con un fantasma, el cual probablemente le reprocharía que no hubiera hecho las cosas bien, que no le había querido lo suficiente, que por eso se marchaba – sacudió su cabeza, ella nunca le reprocharía algo como eso – su mente le traicionaba una vez mas y unas ganas de llorar surgieron de la nada.

-¡HEY Tifa! Puedes venir un momento – se escucho una voz desde el interior del séptimo cielo.

-pero que haces Yuffie! – la callo Barret.

-oye, bajo presión es mejor – protesto la Princesa.

Ella cogió valor y lo miro los ojos – te iras de nuevo – mas que pregunta sonó como una afirmación.

-yo… - no sabia que decir era el momento preciso y si todo salía mal y si ella y si ella...

-TIIFAAAAAA podrías venir de una buena vez – seguía insistiendo.

De nuevo esa inseguridad.

-volveré pronto, tengo… - mas no termino.

-Asuntos pendientes - dijo un poco desilusionada desviando su mirada a algún punto en el cielo.

Fue esa tristeza de sus ojos lo que le hizo ver que lo que realmente buscaba y quería siempre estuvo frete a el, que aquellos días en los que secretamente escuchaba aquella melodía que salía de aquel balcón en Nibelheim y aquella promesa no había sido en vano. El estaba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia. Y sin pensárselo dos veces la tomo por la muñeca y la acerco hasta el uniéndose en un beso, un beso de añoranza, de necesidad, pero Sobre todo de amor. Y tifa tomo nota mental de agradecerle a Reno por aquel accidente.

Y sus amigos pudieron liberar aquel aire que por alguna razón habían aguardado en su pecho.

* * *

uhg! como ven no soy buenaa escribiendo pero Lo intenntoo! como les parecio?

dejarme Reviews! qe no hay nada mejor qe esoo ! :) Los quiero Besoos! ^o^

Matta nee! :3


End file.
